


Your Rhythm Keeps My Heart In Time

by ForGodsSake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha exists, ALSO THIS IS JUST KIND OF A TEASER FOR WHAT IS TO COME, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dance Major Lee Felix, Drama, Dreams, English isn't my mother tongue, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to prepare everything as far as possible to motivate my lazy ass, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Kim Woojin/Oc, Romance, SORRY FOR ALL MISTAKES THAT MIGHT HAPPEN, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Slice of Life, Slow burn? Kinda?, Soft Boys, Underground Rapper Seo Changbin, changllix is the ship which we're sailing on this fic, help what do I tag here, it ain't easy for any of them in this fic, just slightly tho, kinda shy fliritng?, probably, some - Freeform, the boys love felix freckles, they have it hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForGodsSake/pseuds/ForGodsSake
Summary: When Changbin sees Felix for the first time he's instantly awestruck by the boys gracious moves and his talent to tell a story through his body rather than with words.And when he comes face to face with the younger boy, that seems to have the whole night sky splashed above his cheeks, Changbin is certain he must have meet an angel.





	Your Rhythm Keeps My Heart In Time

_"He might not have fulfilled his dreams yet. Nor reached his Goal or worked in one, instead of three jobs at a time. But he made himself a family and found friends that not just accepted him for how he was but that would also step into the breach for him.  
Friends, that gave him a home and the possibility to comply with his wish to produce music."___

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, this is just kind of a teaser I am still writing this whole thing!  
And then I have to translate it.  
I just wanted to set up as much as possible for it, so that I stay motivated and don't abandon that whole thing again.  
Sorry .-. in case u got ur hopes up. But I will give my best to finish this thing as soon as possible.


End file.
